


Cast-Off Exercises

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair, Hair-pulling, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the cast finally off, Syed needs to wash his leg and make sure it gets proper exercise. Christian has a way to do both at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast-Off Exercises

 

“So you heard what the doctor said, right?” 

Syed was so focused on walking on his newly-freed foot that he didn't hear Christian, mind occupied with testing his weight and adjusting his stride back from the easy lope he had developed over the past weeks on crutches.

“Sy? He-llo?” Christian sing-songed, rapping his knuckles against Syed's skull.

Blinking, Syed turned to Christian. “Hm? Sorry. What?”

Christian's laugh was loud in the alcove at their front door as he opened it for Syed. “I was  _saying_ ,” Christian continued as he pressed a hand to Syed's back and guided him into their stairwell. “The doctor said two things: shower, to wash off the funk of cast-leg, and exercise.”

Syed nodded, concentrating on the steps as he flexed his atrophied calf muscle. Not terrible, probably due to all the walking around he had done on the crutches. Still, he definitely needed to go for a few jogs or something before he'd be back up to normal fitness. “Yeah, I heard,” he confirmed as they stepped into their flat.

Abruptly Syed found Christian plastered against his back, erection poking into his arse as he began to guide Syed toward their bathroom. “Well, I've got an idea as to how we might combine those two things.”

All at once, Syed realized what Christian had been wittering on about. He laughed, relaxing into Christian's embrace and fully giving himself over to the idea of a steamy shower with his man. “How very efficient of you,” he teased, scraping his stubble covered cheek over Christian's equally rough one. 

The shower was flicked on and clothes shed in the time it took the water to heat up. Syed grinned into Christian's mouth as the older man backed him into the shower, tongues sliding over each other almost desperately. It wasn't that they hadn't had sex the whole time Syed was in the cast – they had certainly managed that, and had actually explored a few [erotic avenues](http://amuly.livejournal.com/89423.html) that hadn't otherwise. But Syed was used to their more athletic sex, filled with roughhousing and wrestling and feeling Christian's muscles contract and swell beneath his hands. Syed had missed the very raw  _maleness_ of Christian that had been tempered in their lovemaking as they waited (im)patiently for his leg to heal. 

Syed gasped as Christian ripped his lips away, manhandling Syed roughly against the glass wall of the shower. Syed let himself be, cheek slapping against the glass with a wet smack as his mouth fell open. Christian had one hand splayed across his neck and shoulder, holding Syed forcefully in place as the other fumbled around. Syed groaned, flexing back slightly against that big hand as he felt Christian's meaty fingers press harder into his skin.

Christian's lips were hot on his neck as he returned, single finger sliding into Syed with little preamble. Syed groaned, eyes shut as he felt Christian's slick, thick finger moving roughly inside of him. Christian's weight shifted, chest pressing against Syed to hold him in place as he removed his hand from Syed's neck. A moment later a second slicked finger entered Syed, thrusting in and out no less viciously than the first. Beneath him, Syed groaned and pushed back, fucking himself onto Christian's fingers. Christian's breath was loud in his ear, even over the sound of the shower all around them.

“One more, babe,” Christian panted as his fingers left Syed again, only to be replaced by three lubricated digits. 

Syed grunted, taking Christian's blunt digits in and thrusting back against them vigorously. Reaching a hand back, Syed wrapped it around Christian's waist and pressed him closer, both men groaning as Christian's erection slipped between the cleft of Syed's arse. “”m ready. Christian...”

Syed's eyes flew open as Christian removed his fingers, heart racing in anticipation. His breath fogged up the glass he was pressed against, arousal thrumming through his groin with an intensity that made Syed feel like he was going to come right out of his skin. Christian's hands moved, reaching up and gripping Syed's wrists and pinning them above their heads to the shower wall. Syed gasped, flexing slightly as Christian transferred his wrists to one hand, still pinning him effectively.

“Stay right there,” Christian growled. Syed felt his free hand move down between them, and then Christian was thrusting in, in, in. Syed's eyes squeezed shut, mouth falling open as little grunts and whimpers and “Ah- ah-”s slipped out. 

Christian's free hand snaked around to Syed's front, fingers threading lightly through his pubic hair and pressing down at the base of his erection. Then he was moving again, thrusting into Syed in earnest as the weight of his chest and strength of his grip kept Syed pinned to the shower wall. Syed groaned, stretching back against Christian and reveling in the feel of his chest against his back, water from the shower slicking their skin. 

With his eyes closed, Syed could focus on the way Christian was filling him, hot cock sliding in and out of Syed's passage, filling it completely and perfectly every time. Syed moaned as he fucked himself back on Christian, feeling his cock sliding in and out, stimulating every centimeter of skin back there. His outer ring of muscle was stretched tight around Christian's girth, almost to the point of uncomfortable tightness. But Syed love that little edge of burn, soaking it up in a heady contrast to the pleasure Christian's erection managed to draw out of every other piece of skin and muscle within Syed.

Groaning, Syed let his head fall back onto Christian's shoulder, mouth blindly held open in invitation. A moment later Christian was there, covering Syed's mouth with his own as he imitated hips with tongue, thrusting in and out of Syed's mouth. Syed panted into Christian's mouth, the clean taste of water diluting the taste of Christian's sweat and saliva.

Then Christian's mouth was gone, hand tugging at Syed's short hairs just on the right side of painful as he continued to fuck viciously into him. “Back against the wall,” he growled. “Going to give your leg the work-out it deserves.”

Syed's laugh immediately morphed into a groan as Christian picked up the pace of his thrusts, hips slapping against Syed's arse with a ferocity that Syed was sure would leave his arse red and tender for the rest of the day. He cried out, body tensing on the edge of coming. With one last growl Christian thrust in, and Syed felt warm come fill his passage. Syed followed him not a second later, moaning weakly as his orgasm crested and clenched around Christian, tensing the less-recently-used muscles back there past the point of comfort. He'd definitely be feeling this for the rest of the day.

Blinking water from his eyes, Syed found himself turned around against the shower wall: back to it, front currently wrapped up in Christian's embrace. He smiled, relaxing into it.

“Didn't overwork you, did I?” Christian's fingers traced over Syed's arsehole, causing Syed to twitch and clench it instinctively. 

He smiled up at Christian's concern, shaking his head. “Never,” he mumbled, before pulling Christian back in for another kiss. 


End file.
